


Waiting on the Weekend

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [46]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But on nights like this, when he was alone on the couch and Beth sounded so far away, he felt like they would be apart forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I was not pleased with the lack of at least mentioning Beth in the most recent Criminal Minds episode. Their relationship is getting as canon as Dave and Erin’s. I was also displeased with the cheesy display of Jack’s teacher liking Aaron and Dave making a joke about it. So I fixed it with a fic, as we always do.

“Jack told me how well things went this afternoon.”

“I was quite impressive.”

“I bet you were. Now 20 third graders have something on me.” Beth said. “They got to see the master profiler at work. I'm glad you did this, Aaron.”

“So am I. I really just didn’t want to make Jack uncomfortable.”

“He asked you to do it. He wants everyone else to know what a hero his dad is.”

“It can be complicated sometimes.” Hotch said.

“Being a hero?”

“Oh hell yes. But I meant being a dad, and reconciling what happened and what my job had to do with it.”

“What happened wasn’t about your job. It was about a psychopath being a psychopath. I'm not going to say anything else about that.”

Beth didn’t talk about Haley much. She knew it was still a tender subject to bring up, and with good reason. Hotch was still in the process of forgiving himself for all his supposed sins. Beth didn’t think he would ever realize that Jack never blamed him. 

For his son, it wasn’t about the fact that his job put them in danger. It was about the fact that his job saved them. Jack lost Haley but it wasn’t because Daddy didn’t try. Daddy tried every single day, that’s what Jack saw. Beth still wasn’t quite sure what Aaron saw.

“How long did you and Jack talk tonight?” he asked.

“Long enough for him to mention that Kalina profiled Ms. Springer.” Beth managed to laugh. “He said she did an awesome job.”

“That was one of the more embarrassing parts of the afternoon.”

“Oh to be a fly on the wall.”

“Apparently she feels the same affection for me as she does her cats.” Hotch said. “This according to our young profiler.”

“Yes, Jack said something about talking fast. He admitted it was true.”

“It was a great day, honey. I wish you could’ve been there. The look on Jack’s face…he was proud of me.”

“I'm proud of you too. I'm glad you got to show Jack’s class just how awesome you are and how fascinating your work is.” Beth said. “I'm so glad you got to see just how much Jack loves you and what an inspiration you are to him.”

“None of my worst case scenarios came to be. It was just a good day. Jack and I have another good memory. We’re both hoping you're going to be with us this coming weekend to make more.”

Beth wanted to be in Alexandria this past weekend before Career Day but there was a gallery event in SoHo that she needed to attend. It was for a non-profit foundation raising money to keep art classes in underfunded elementary schools in New York State. Hotch sent a small check along in his stead. They missed each other, but both were well aware that work sometimes prevented them from even taking advantage of the little time they had to be a couple. Hotch had just gotten back from a case so he wouldn’t pretend not to understand. That didn’t mean that Beth wasn’t missed.

“I've got big plans for next weekend.” She said. “I'm thinking at least one day in pajamas. Jack and I need to get back to work on the Lego T-Rex. He said he wasn’t working on it without me. He crossed his heart.”

“It’s true.” Hotch said. “Actually it’s in my bedroom sitting on top of the bookshelf. He doesn’t want to tempt himself to work on it too much without you. School has been keeping him busy and soccer starts back up in two weeks.”

“I'm going to stay with your guys until Monday morning. We’ll have three nights.”

“Three whole nights?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“We’ll have Friday night for just the two of us. Jack is having a sleepover with the stapler snatcher. His name is Kyle Russell. I think there’s going to be four boys there. I don’t envy Kyle’s parents. I'm just glad Jack is such a social kid. He fits into so many different little groups at school and flourishes in all of them.”

“We can pick him up on Saturday afternoon and have an adventure.” Beth said. “I'm sure he’ll finish filling me in on how awesome dad was. I'm excited to hear it.”

“What time are you getting in on Friday?” Hotch asked.

“I'm leaving the museum at three and hopping on the four o’clock train. I should be at Union Station by seven.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“I don’t want to put you out of your way, Aaron. I know DC weekend traffic can be a beast.”

“Usually not going into the city, only coming out. So I’ll pick you up and we’ll have dinner at the fancy restaurant of your choice.”

“The Georgetown Diner.” Beth said.

“That wasn’t exactly what I was thinking.”

“I was thinking about a Dulce de leche milkshake and a turkey burger the size of my head. I'm going to be with my favorite guy…I don’t need fancy.”

“Jack has Spaghetti-O’s in the cabinet.” Hotch said. “They're probably the least fancy thing I can think of.”

“Ooh yeah, now you're talking.”

They were both laughing. Hotch sighed into the telephone. He missed her so much. She would be home soon, home for good. They would be married and he wouldn’t have to miss her anymore. But on nights like this, when he was alone on the couch and Beth sounded so far away, he felt like they would be apart forever. This distance had actually been a good thing for their relationship. Hotch knew they could survive anything and that they would.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Aaron. We need to Skype this week; I want to see your face.”

“I want to hold you.” he said.

“Soon.” Beth said. “This wouldn’t be the first time that we wished the week away. Dream of me tonight.”

“I'm sure I will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” Hotch said.

“Oh, and in the morning I'm going to email you some listings for houses in the area. I know how busy you’ve been so I thought I’d help.”

“Its appreciated…I have been busy. Maybe we can plan a weekend to actually go and look at a few.”

“We’ll do that when I get there on Friday. Right now, I need to get some sleep.”

“I hardly want to let you go.” Hotch said. “I do miss you, and I love you Beth.”

“We can do face time in the morning.” She said. “Barring a BAU emergency you should have some extra time. Isn’t Tuesday one of Jack’s carpooling days?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll wear my pigtails.” Beth laughed.

“I'm really looking forward to it. Sleep tight.”

“Goodnight.”

Hotch smiled as he hung up the phone. The weekend was far and counting the days would only feel like torture. It wasn’t as if it wouldn’t be a full, busy week. He had to be a Unit Chief and a dad; there never seemed to be enough time. 

Three nights with Beth definitely wasn’t going to be enough. Still, Hotch couldn’t wait to have her back in his arms. He was walking to his bedroom when the phone buzzed in his hand. Hotch looked down and then opened the text message.

‘ _Want some face time tonight, Agent Hotchner_?’ –Beth

Hotch pushed the bedroom door nearly all the way up. Yes, he absolutely did.

***


End file.
